Le Venin attractif II Sweet Nightmares
by Maliviia
Summary: Cet OS est la suite de "I-Sous l'œil du Serpent". C'est un flash back où l'on apprend l'histoire de Harry et de Voldemort alors que le gryffondor est en troisième année. Pour cet OS, la lecture peut se faire sans avoir lu l'OS qui le précèdé.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Me, Myself and Maliviia

Rating : T

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur

1) Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster. Je vous promets de faire le maximum pour poster le troisième et dernier OS avant la rentré. Normalement, il sera moins long que celui-ci (j'espère pour moi) mais plus long que le premier.

2) J'ai posté mon OS en plusieurs parties dans le but que la lecture soit plus agréable. Les parties sont toutes disponibles et je m'excuse du fait qu'elles soient mal coupées et inégales.

3) Sweet Nigtmares est un flash back. L'histoire se déroule avant « Sous l'œil du Serpent ».

4) Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis corrigée moi- même mais j'en ai peut être laissées par mégarde.

5) Je suis friande des reviews... Ne vous gênez pas...

_Remerciements_ : Encore merci pour les reviews et ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori ! J'ai envoyé des messages aux reviewers anonymes mais je ne sais pas si cela à marcher donc au cas où, un grand merci à vous !

Avertissement : Il y'a une scène de violence mais personnellement, je ne la trouve pas « hard ». Juste une épaule déboîtée et un coup de poing.

Bonne lecture !

_II- Sweet Nightmares_

**Partie 1**

Harry était entrain de lutter contre le sommeil. Il assistait à un cours d'histoire de la magie enseigné par le plus ennuyeux des professeurs, Mr Binns. Ron ronflait à côté de lui tant le cours était passionnant.  
Le brun savait qu'il allait bientôt prendre son exemple. Il ne comprenait déjà plus les paroles que prononçaient son professeur depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elles paraissaient si loin... Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent progressivement et finallement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

« Où suis-je ? »

Le brun regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une grande salle dont les murs avaient été usé par le temps. Mille questions fusaient dans la tête du Gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas normal » pensa t'il. « Si ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est quoi ? Je suis conscient. J'ai transplané ? »

« Tu n'as pas transplané »

« Qui est là ? » demanda t' il assez anxieux.

En face de lui, un homme brun sortit de l'ombre d'une colonne. Il fixait le garçon de ses yeux noirs.

« Bonjour Harry dit il d'une voix neutre.

- Voldemort ! » s'exclama le survivant en prenant sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas sûr lui.

Tom Jedusor esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Tu es si agressif Harry.

- Dois-je vous rappeler les raisons ? interrogea le survivant avec sarcasme. Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer ?

- Mais je ne vais pas te tuer répondit le mage noir toujours très calmement.

- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Et puis, où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes dans un rêve que j'ai crée, mon rêve. Et je t'ai fais venir dedans.»

« Les autres se sont aperçus de ma disparition dans ce cas là » pensa Harry.

« Non, seul ton esprit est ici, ton corps lui par contre est au même endroit où tu t'es endormi.

- Je vois. En tout cas, si vous comptiez me demander de vous rejoindre vous perdez votre temps. »

Tom esquissa un sourire.

« Si j'avais voulus ça, je te l'aurais demander en face, où je t'aurais mis la pression. Dis moi Harry, à ce que je sache, il ne t' est rien arriver cette année à cause de moi, non ?

- C'est vrai qu'un assassin qui est à mes trousses pour vous venger ce n'est rien répondit le gryffondor sarcastiquement.

- Tu veux sans doute parler de Sirius Black ?

- Oui.»

Voldemort sembla hésiter un court instant. Tellement bref d'ailleurs que Harry ne s'en aperçut pas.

« C'est vrai... Mais je ne lui ait pas donner l'ordre de te tuer, juste de te ramener à moi. C'est un plan de secours si tu veux.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que me voulez-vous ? répéta le survivant qui commençait à s'énerver de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Ce que je veux ? C'est toi Harry. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage pale du mage noir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre répondit sincèrement l'adolescent assez surprit par la réponse.

- Et bien dans ce cas-là je vais te le montrer si ce n'est pas clair pour toi...»

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du survivant. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Le gryffondor qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela écarquilla les yeux : était-ce une blague ?

Il essaya de repousser Jedusor mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il plaça une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Harry pour l'obliger à ne pas touner la tête et ainsi rompre le baiser. Face à la force de son adversaire, le brun se laissa finalement faire et attendit patiemment que cela s'arrête. Le baiser s'interrompit enfin après de nombreuses secondes.

« Non mais ça voulait dire quoi ça ? » cria Harry hors de lui car il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Tom Jedusor approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Je te veux Harry. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais, vous pouvez en être sûr réussit à répondre le gryffondor malgré sa grande surprise.

- C'est ce que nous verrons » dit le descendant de Serpentard en esquissant un sourire.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car de fines lumières le transperçaient de toute part de son corps. Il jetta un regard étonné à Voldemort qui lui souriait toujours et disparut pour mieux se réveiller en salle de cours.

« Ha ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! » s'exclama une voix à côté de lui.

Harry reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le survivant.

- Harry je sais que les cours du professeur Binns sont loin d'être passionnant mais de là à s'endormir aussi profondément ! dit Hermione qui était en face de lui.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? s'étonna le sorcier

- On a essayé expliqua Ronald. On a eu beau t' appeler, te secouer, tu n'as eu aucune réaction. On t'a même crié dans les oreilles. Enfin... je t'ai crié dans les oreilles ajouta t'il en accentuant sur le « je » en voyant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie.

- Heureusement qu'on a entendu ta respiration, sinon on aurait cru que tu étais mort rajouta Hermione.

- Non, je vais bien je vous assure, je n'ai juste pas très bien dormi hier dit le brun en s'efforçant de sourire. (Son rêve le préoccupait encore). Tout le monde est déjà partit constata t' il en regardant autour de lui. Même Mr. Binns.

- Il ne s'est aperçut de rien évidemment. Il est tellement à côté de la plaque dit Ron

- Ça faisait longtemps que je dormais ? Je veux dire, depuis que vous avez essayé de me réveiller ?

- Je dirais cinq bonnes minutes estima le roux. Mais à Hermione et à moi, ça nous a parut une éternité. On était décidé à t'emmener à l'infirmerie quand tu t'es réveillé.

- D'accord dit Harry encore sous le choc. On a cours maintenant ?

- Non, on a deux heures de libres et après on a Métamorphose répondit Hermione.

- Parfait, ça me laisse du temps pour dormir. »

Les trois amis allèrent dans leurs salle commune. Le brun alla s'étendre sur son lit non pas pour dormir comme il l'avait prétendu mais pour réfléchir tranquillement.

Son rêve était complètement délirant ! Voldemort, son ennemi de toujours qui l'embrassait ! Le sorcier rigola tant la chose était ridicule. Et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'un rêve lui semblait si proche de la réalité. Harry cessa de rire : Et si ce n'en était pas un ? Le brun fronça les sourcils. Cela devait sûrement être une blague. De toute façon, pour supprimer au moins une des théories il fallait d'abord savoir si un sort permettant de créer un rêve existait. Il aurait bien demander à Hermione mais elle lui poserait des questions. Au fond de lui, il était encore bouleversé alors répondre à des interrogations l'agacerait au plus au point, c'est pourquoi il décida d'aller...

« A la bibliothèque ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix. On voyait bien à leurs expression qu'ils étaient sous le choc.

- Oui la bibliothèque. J'ai vu un livre qui parlait des principaux sorts à savoir maîtriser. Il faut que je sache me défendre après tout si je me retrouve en face de Sirius Black argumenta t' il. Et puis, ça me fera réviser en même temps.

- D'accord parvînt à articuler seulement Hermione toujours aussi surprise. C'était tellement rare que Harry aille à la bibliothèque !

- A plus tard » dit l'adolescent qui aurait ris de bon cœur en voyant leurs têtes abasourdies si la situation avait été autre.

Une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque, il demanda un livre sur des sortilèges qui permettraient de transporter des personnes dans des rêves. La bibliothécaire sembla réfléchir un instant et l'emmena dans un rayon où elle y prit un livre à la fine tranche. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne possédait que cet ouvrage sur les rêves et le laissa.

Harry s'installa à une table isolée et commença sa lecture. Ce n'est qu'à la trente cinquième page qu'il trouva ce qu'il l'interessait. Il était marqué ceci :

_" Revus Fillium "  
_

_« Ce sort inventé par Garcianne Gerevey permet de plonger des personnes dans un rêve. Cette dernière l'a inventé en 1942 car si l'on en croit nos sources, elle vivait un amour interdit et utilisait ce moyen pour voir son amant._

_Il faut savoir que la personne qui le lance est obligé d'être aussi dedans. Celui qui veut utiliser le sortilège doit d'abord clairement imaginer dans son esprit un lieu. Ensuite, il ferme les yeux, s'imagine dans l'endroit choisit et se lance le sortilège en pointant sa baguette au niveau de sa tête. Après avoir dit la formule, il ajoute le prénom et le nom de la personne qu'il souhaite emmener dans son rêve. La personne s'endort alors sur le coup (dans les trois secondes à venir pour être précis).Son corps est alors dédoublé : elle a un corps dans la réalité et en même temps dans son rêve. Il faut choisir le bon moment pour faire venir la personne appelée car elle ne peut venir que si elle est endormit à ce moment là. Toutefois, ce sort est très compliqué, il n' y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont réussis à l'utiliser. Toute la difficulté pour celui qui lance ce sortilège est d'implanter son esprit dans son rêve. Une fois cela fait, il n'y a plus de problème car la ou les personnes attendus trouvent le chemin inconsciemment pour parvenir dans le rêve de la personne. C'est pourquoi seuls les plus puissants sorciers y parviennent._

_Pour y mettre fin, celui qui a lancé le sort fait la liaison entre son esprit et son corps en pensant au lieu où elle a lancé le sort. La personne qui a été invitée part d'abord suivit de peu de temps après de la deuxième. _

_Celui qui lance le sort contrôle donc tout ce qui peut être très dangereux si celui-ci s'en sert à des fins malsaines. De plus, si le corps d'une personne subit des actions physiques, cela sera vrai aussi bien dans le rêve que dans la réalité. »_

Harry ferma le livre. Il en avait assez lu comme cela. Cela ne pouvait donc être une blague de la part d'un élève ce qui voulait donc dire que tout ce qui s'était produit été bien réel. Le brun n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il resta un long moment dans la bibliothèque à méditer. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Voldemort voulait juste se moquer de lui ou jouer un peu avant de le tuer ? Harry voulait vraiment avoir des réponses. En attendant, il devait se dépêcher d'aller en cours de métamorphose qui commençait dans cinq minutes : McGonagall ne tolérait aucun retard.

Il marcha à travers les couloirs jusque devant la porte de la salle. Il toqua et entra.

« Ha monsieur Potter ! Allez vite à votre place, et je vous conseille de vous faire tout petit durant mon cours ! »

L'adolescent s'exécuta mais pas seulement dans ce cours-ci. Toute la journée, il ne parla pas, réfléchissant à toutes les théories possible expliquant le baiser.

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient à présent dans leurs salle commune. Le brun soupira. Il ne trouvait pas d'explication rationnel.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Harry aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione sur le ton d'une mère qui pose la question à son enfant.

- Euh... rien dit l'interroger. Tout va bien, reprit il avec un sourire peu convaincant.

- Ne me ments pas Harry, je t'ai observé toute la journée. Tu n'as presque pas parlé et tu as même demandé pardon à Malfoy quand tu l'as bousculé dans un couloir !

- J'ai fait ça ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

- Oui confirma Ron. Malfoy a tiré une de ces têtes quand tu as dit ça ! Comme moi et Hermione d'ailleurs... ajouta t'il d'un ton plus grave.

- Ha...»

Harry se sentait pris au piège. Il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite quelque chose de valable.

« Alors ? redemanda la Gryffondor.

- J'ai été toute la journée dans mes pensées. Je dois avoué que je n'ai pas trop le moral à cause de Sirius Black.

- Tu y penses encore alors ?

- Oui. Mais en même temps je ne devrais pas. Ça fait deux mois que je suis à Pourdlard et il ne met toujours rien arrivé

- Tu as juste besoin d'avoir le moral remonté alors constata Hermione. Que dirais-tu de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous après-demain ?

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps surpris.

- Ba oui... dit la sorcière qui ne voyait pas pourquoi les garçons avaient réagis ainsi.

- Mais Hermione, c'est aller à l'encontre des règles ! s'exclama le roux

- Je le sais Ron, je le sais mais... Harry ne va pas bien, alors ce n'est pas la même chose. On ne va quand même pas le laisser seul !

- Merci Hermione dit l'adolescent concerné touché par ces paroles.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je t'autorise seulement pour cette fois. »

Le brun sourit : décidément Hermione ne changerait jamais !

« Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vous laisse, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry dit Hermione fais de beaux rêves !

- Salut dit le roux. »

Le Gryffondor monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, revêtit rapidement son pyjama, se mit dans son lit, posa ses lunettes et ferma les yeux...

Harry était dans une petite pièce sombre. Hermione et Ron était avec lui face à un homme.

« Sirius Black murmura Hermione apeuré. »

Ils avaient tous les quatre leurs baguettes en main.

« Lui même jeune fille.

- Si vous voulez tuer Harry, tuez-nous avec déclara Ron en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître sa peur.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Avada Kedevra !

- Non ! » hurlèrent les adolescents.

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en larmes. Harry pleura aussi mais garda sa baguette levée.

« Ne pleure pas jeune fille, tu vas le rejoindre. Avada Kedevra.

- Non ! hurla Harry encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne tînt plus. Il se laissa tomber au sol.

- Nous sommes seul maintenant. J'ai tant attendu ce moment.

- Épargnez-moi votre discours, allez-y maintenant. »

L'homme sourit.

« Très bien...» Il leva sa baguette. « Avada... »

Tout à coup, un trou apparut sous Harry qui l'entraîna dans les profondeurs. La sensation était bizarre. C'est comme si il c'était réveillé d'un coup en plein rêve. Des larmes remontaient à la surface. Les siennes.

Sa chute se termina. Il atterrit par terre et commença à pleurer. Son cauchemar avait été si horrible ! Deux grands bras fermes vinrent entourés ses épaules.

« Harry...

- Je sais, c'est ridicule de pleurer pour un cauchemar. »

Pour toutes réponses, Tom mis son visage contre celui de celui de l'adolescent et attendit patiemment que celui-ci se calme. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le brun sécha ses larmes.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça mais merci.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis non ?

- Ça veut donc dire que tu as renoncé à continuer de devenir le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est toi que je veux Harry.»

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de s'embrasser. Le serpentard était aussi violent que la dernière fois mais Harry pouvait lire des sentiments cette fois à travers le baiser. Il répondit avec délicatesse. Tom l'obligea à reculer assez brutalement tout en continuant son activité. Harry se cogna contre un mur. Jedusor commença a déboutonner le pantalon du brun. Il le fit glisser en même temps que le caleçon. Il retourna Harry, joints ses mains aux siennes qu'il mit contre le mur, au dessus de la tête de l'adolescent. La suite des événements ne regarde qu'eux. En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que Harry n'arrêta pas de rougir.

Le lendemain, dans le dortoir des garçons, le gryffondor se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. C'était le premier à avoir ouvert les yeux. Il se leva et prit une douche en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils s'étaient allongés par terre, à même le sol et Harry avait dormit dans les bras de Jedusor. Une fois que le survivant s'était réveillé ( Voldemort l'étant déjà), ils avaient tous les deux parlés entre autres du cauchemar d' Harry, à quel point le brun était attaché à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se sentait bien avec Jedusor. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures et Tom avait enfin renvoyé le gryffondor.

Harry, après s'être lavé et habillé, alla directement dans la grande salle qui était encore déserte. Les plats n'étaient pas encore servit. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors vers les milieu et attendit ses amis toujours aussi souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, un flot d'élève arriva.

Ron et Hermione rejoignirent leur ami.

« Tu es si heureux d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? demanda Ron amusé devant l'air gaga de son ami.

- Parle moins fort, si quelqu'un découvre notre plan , je n'imagine même pas la punition qu'on va recevoir dit Hermione inquiète à l'idée que cela arrive.

- Oui, c'est ça, Pré-au-Lard» dit Harry toujours aussi rêveur.

Ron et Hermione rirent et commencèrent à manger.

Ils marchèrent ensuite en direction de la salle des potions. Mais même en cours, le survivant continuer à sourire.

« Mr Malefoy et Mr. Potter... »

« Hein ? Le professeur m'a appelé ? A oui c'est vrai... » se souvînt le brun. Le plaisirs de Rogue depuis peu était de faire les binômes lui-même en mélangeant les deux maisons ennemies. De cette manière, si un binôme ne réussissait pas la potion, il rejetait la faute sur le gryffondor et enlevé des points. Certains pourraient trouver cela surprenant mais les serpentards loupaient très souvent leur potion...

Harry rassembla ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Le brun sourit au blond et commença à hacher les ingrédients comme l'indiquait le livre de potion.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Potter ? Tu t'excuse quand tu me bouscules dans les couloirs, tu me dis bonjour, maintenant tu me souris ! Non mais t'es amoureux de moi ou quoi ? demanda le blond

- Non dit Harry en mettant un cœur de dragon dans le chaudron. Mais je me disais... Tu sais, j'ai fais la paix avec un ancien ennemi il y' a quelques temps, alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait repartir sur de bonnes bases toi et moi. »

Draco qui allait mettre des pattes de chauves souris dans leur chaudron se stoppa net dans son action. Il regarda Harry avec surprise. Son cerveau travailla quelque seconde puis il dit enfin :

« Je ne sais pas Potter... Nos disputes vont me manquer...» dit Draco en prenant un air faux.

Harry rigola.

« On pourra toujours se disputer si tu veux, mais ce sera plus de la taquinerie. »

Le blond fit sembla de réfléchir un instant avant de donner sa réponse :

« Ça me va alors. »

Il tendit sa main que Harry serra.

La journée du gryffondor se passa vite et le soir vînt bientôt.

Après avoir dit à Hermione et à Ron « à demain », il alla se coucher presser de rejoindre son amant.

Il atterrit cette fois-ci dans une salle différente. Sa couleur chêne rendait la pièce chaleureuse. En face de lui, se trouvait un grand lit aux couvertures rouges.

« Je trouve que c'est mieux que le décor d'hier, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry se retourna en direction de la voix qui venait de derrière lui : Tom était assis dos à lui sur un sofa également rouge en face d'une cheminée allumée.

- Oui, c'est sûr approuva le gryffondor tout en souriant et en allant rejoindre Voldemort sur le sofa.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Assez oui et toi ?

- Ennuyeuse dit il en mettant la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux. Le brun allongea le reste de son corps. Qu'à tu fais alors aujourd'hui ? »

Tom caressa les cheveux du brun en même temps que celui-ci lui raconta sa journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

Le lendemain, Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuné avec ses amis. Ils sortirent ensuite dans le hall pour le rassemblement des élèves qui partaient à Pré-au-Lard. Il salua Ron et Hermione pour duper les professeurs qui surveillaient les autorisations de sortie, tout en leurs murmurant qu'il les retrouverait aux Trois Balais. Il prit ensuite le passage sous la statue de la sorcière borgne. Ses deux amis étaient déjà au rendez-vous.

Durant cette journée, Harry visita la poste qui abritait plus de cent hiboux, goûta à la bièrre-au-beurre, et acheta toutes sortes de bonbons chez Honeydukes.

Pour tout résumer, l'adolescent s'amusa énormément.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné, alors que les chouettes volaient apporter le courrier à leurs maître, Hedwig se posa en fasse de son maître. Un mot était accroché à sa patte. Le brun le prit, donna à manger à sa chouette et déplia le papier.

_« Harry, nous sommes amis mais nous n'avons jamais l'occasion de parler._

_Que dirais-tu de venir ce soir à la salle sur demande à 11h00 ? »_

_Draco_

Harry regarda discrètement en direction de la salle des serpentards. Draco était entrain de porter une tartine de beurre à sa bouche, Pansy collée à son bras. Sentant qu'on le regardait, il regarda par intuition à la table des gryffondors. Les yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux du brun. Ce dernier fit un léger hochement de tête à peine percevable que seul Draco vit. Les deux garçons retournèrent ensuite à leurs activités.

La journée passa assez vite Harry ayant beaucoup d'heures de libres. Le soir, il descendit manger et bientôt l'heure du rendez vous arriva.

« Tu es en avance Harry »

Le brun se retourna et sourit à la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

« Et toi en retard Draco. »

Le serpentard lui rendit son sourire.

Il passa trois fois devant le mur qui leurs faisait face. Au bout de la troisième, une porte se dessina dans le mur.

Draco l'invita à entrer.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce : seule une cheminée et deux canapés face à face séparés par une grande table basse ornaient la salle.

« Simple mais confortable » pensa le gryffondor. Ils prirent place chacun sur un canapé et commencèrent à discuter. Au bout d'une heure, l'inévitable sujet pour les deux garçons fit surface : le quidditch.

« Cette année, à moi la victoire Harry ! dit Draco déterminé

- Je me demande combien de fois tu as pensé ça... En tout cas, ça n'a pas marché ! Le provoqua le brun avec un sourire très amusé.

- C'est à cause des circonstances expliqua le blond d'un air fière

- Vraiment ? dit Harry en le cherchant

- Parfaitement ! Tu en doutes ? demanda Draco en prenant un faux air menaçant.

- J'en doute tellement que je te dis que si tu gagnes le prochain match qui va nous opposer dans un mois, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras sans discuter.

- Pendant combien de temps ? demanda le blond qui souriait d'un air intéressait.

- Une semaine !

- Tu es trop confiant, ne sois pas si sûr de toi ! Le serpentard esquissa un sourire malsain.

- La tricherie ne compte pas Draco, interdiction de saboter mon balais.

- Oh mais je ne pensais pas à ça, je gagnerais en tout bien tout honneur ! »

Le gryffondor n'en était pas sûr mais il approuva quand même d'un signe de tête et changea de conversation.

Les secondes passaient, entraînant les minutes et conséquemment les heures...

« Oh putain ! »

Harry interrogea son ami du regard qui à présent rigoler à n'en plus finir.

« Harry ! Devine quelle heure il est ?

- Je ne sais pas... Trois heures du matin ? »

Draco se calma.

« Il est six heures...»

Harry écaquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, cela faisait sept heures en tout qu'ils discutaient ? Il était tellement content de découvrir un Draco qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé Draco. Je comprendrai si tu m'en voulais.

- Désolé pour quoi ? J'ai passé une super soirée avec toi Harry, je ne regrette vraiment pas. »

Le gryffondor lui sourit.

« Moi aussi, je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais être aussi....»

L'adolescent détourna les yeux gêné. Il ne pouvait pas dire gentil, son ami pourrait se vexer.

« Aussi quoi ? Drôle, intelligent et sexy ? Je le sais déjà voyons...» dit le serpentard avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure.

« Arrête de rêver » dit il amusé.

Le blond lui renvoya et une bataille de coussins commença. Au bout de dix minutes, le serpentard déclara forfait.

« Arrête Potter ! Arrête ! C'est bon, t'as gagné !

T'as peur d'être décoiffé Malfoy ? »

Draco lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête.

« On ne se moque pas d'un malfoy. »

Et la partie continua.

« J'ai pas envie que tu partes Draco, je veux encore rester avec toi. »

Les deux garçons étaient à présent allongés sur le dos côté à côté. Ils étaient entourés de plumes de coussins.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy en attente d'une réponse. Le blond, lui continuait à fixer le plafond.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que tu partes malgré ma fatigue.

- Je le suis aussi »

Le gryffondor hésita et après plusieurs secondes :

« On dort ensemble ? »

A présent, Harry fixait le plafond le trouvant soudain très intéressant.

Un silence s'installa que le brun jugea pesant.

« D'accord. »

Le gryffondor parut très surpris mais ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Je peux dormir dans tes bras aussi ?

Le blond se retourna vers son ami.

« Harry ! »

Le brun tourna lentement la tête s'attendant à ce que son ami ait une mine dégoûté. C'est pourquoi, la réaction de Draco lui fit très plaisirs même si cela l'étonna un peu. Le serpentard tendait son bras dans sa direction, attendant qu'il vienne s'y blottir.

« Merci Draco dit l'adolescent en blottissant sa tête sur son torse.

- Je peux au moins t'accorder ça étant donné que après le match de Quidditch tu seras mon esclave. »

Harry rigola.

« Bonne nuit Draco.

- Bonne nuit Harry. »

***********************

« Mon dieu Harry ! Tu as un mine épouvantable ! »

Le garçon venait juste de rejoindre ses amis à table pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

« Merci Hermione. (Effectivement, le brun avait des énormes cernes sous ses yeux). Où étais-tu passais ?

- J'étais partie me balader, besoin de réfléchir » marmonna le gryffondor en se servant du lait chaud.

Harry repensa à son réveil.

Il avait été très dur pour lui comme pour Draco. Le serpentard avait lancé un sort pour qu'ils se réveillent à sept heures trente, le petit déjeuné commençant à huit heures. Mais une fois réveillé par une sonnerie surgit de nulle part. Draco avant de l'avoir soigneusement maudit avait reporté l'heure à huit heures et s'était rendormit. Harry lui ne s'était même pas réveillé. Une demi heure plus tard, la sonnerie se faisait à nouveau entendre mais cette fois, le blond même si il était encore très fatigué lutta contre le sommeil et commença à sortir Harry de son sommeil qui dormait toujours blottit dans ses bras. Le gryffondor toute fois ne voulut rien entendre, et dit à son ami qu'il séchait les cours. Mais le blond ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, car si Harry se permettait de louper les cours alors lui aussi en avait le droit. Et là se posait le problème ;

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient tous les deux absents car ils avaient deux cours en commun et c'était évident que les professeurs feraient le rapprochement. « Qu'ils le fassent le rapprochement ! » avait marmonné le brun toujours dans les bras de son ami. Toutefois, Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il lui ordonna un peu moins gentiment de tout de suite se lever en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte d' Harry qui s'accrochait à lui, la tête encore sur son torse malgré que le serpentard se soit assit.

En désespoir de causes Draco lui lança un ultimatum : si il voulait qu'ils continuent à se voir, il devait immédiatement se détacher de lui sinon leur amitié serait fini. Le brun avait lâché d'un mouvement brusque le torse de son ami. « Bien Potter » avait dit Draco (assez soulagé car il pensait qu'il aurait fallut encore beaucoup de temps pour le convaincre). Il lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas arrivé en même temps dans la grande salle car sinon leurs amis respectifs qui avaient trouvés leurs deux lits vide comprendraient qu'ils s'étaient passé quelque chose.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi ? avait demandé Harry à présent debout.

- Pourquoi quoi ? lui avait répondu le serpentard.

- Pourquoi personne ne devrait savoir qu'on est amis ?

- Parce que nos amis ne l'accepteraient pas, la maison de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se déteste depuis la nuit des temps je te rappelle.

- La preuve que non avait dit Harry en baillant. Nous on est bien devenu amis, non ?

- Oui, mais notre amitié est spécial, et de toute façon les autres ne sont pas assez mature pour l'accepter.

- C'est vrai » avait alors admis Harry

Draco lui avait ensuite dis que le brun devait partir maintenant dans la grande salle et qu'il apparaîtrait environ quinze minutes plus tard.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui y vais en premier ?

- Parce que tu en profiteras pour te rendormir et tu ne seras pas te réveiller !

- Effectivement, en une nuit tu me connais déjà ! » dit Harry en souriant.

Draco le lui rendit.

« Aller maintenant ! »

Et voilà... Le gryffondor n'avait pas voulut s'en allait car il avait adoré être dans les bras de Draco, il s'était sentit protéger. Harry écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de beurrer sa tartine de pain. « Je suis amoureux de Draco ? pensa t' il. Non, je ne crois pas... Et pourtant, je lui ai quand même demandé si je pouvais dormir dans ses bras... Non, je suis sûr que je ne le suis pas maintenant » se dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. « Je crois que je considère Draco un peu comme un frère même si nous nous connaissons vraiment depuis très peu de temps. Et puis, je suis amoureux de Tom, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de lui... »

« Belle gueule Potter ! dit une voix masculine.

« Cette voix » pensa Harry amusé

Il leva la tête et vit Draco en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table entouré par ses amis. « Mais ? » s'étonna le brun : Ce n'était pas le visage fatigué et plein de cernes avec qui il s'était réveillé ! Là, s'était un visage au teint frais, sans cernes, sans aucunes marques de fatigue. « Le traître. Il a dû se lancer un sort ou prendre un potion. Il ne me l'a pas proposé. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de louper une occasion de se moquer de moi »

« Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi répondit le gryffondor. Toi en revanche, tu as du passer une excellente nuit vu que tu n'as aucune cernes » fit remarquer le survivant en sous entendant qu'il lui en voulait un peu.

Le serpentard arborda un sourire narquois.

« Les potions ça existe tu sais Potty, ça t'éviterais de déclencher des crises cardiaques sur ton passage.

- Lâche le Malfoy ! dit Ron

- On ne t'as pas appris les bonne manières Weasmoche ? On ne parle pas quand on ne nous adresse pas la parole. Les bonnes manières ça ne s'achète pas pourtant, heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pu t'en payer aucune...»

Theodore, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle rigolèrent tandis que les joues de Ron prenaient une belle teinte rouge.

« Tiens Potter, dit Draco en lui tendant une fiole, tu me fais tellement pitié. »

Harry la prit.

« Alors si c'est de la pitié, je ne te dirais pas « Merci ».

Harry avait prononçait ce dernier mot d'une manière différente pour que le serpentard comprenne qu'il le remerciait. Draco esquissa un sourire franc qui dura à peine une seconde, pour que seul son ami le voit, qu'il sache qu'il avait comprit. Le blond s'en alla ensuite à sa table.

« Oui pensa Harry, notre relation n'est vraiment pas comme celle que j'ai avec Tom....Tom?! » Harry réalisa soudain que le sorcier ne l'avait pas appelé dans son rêve hier. Il devait être occupé pensa l'adolescent. Il commença à porter la fiole à sa bouche quand :

« Harry ! Tu vas vraiment boire ça ? s'inquiéta Ronald. Imagine que ce soit encore un sale coup de Malfoy !

- Je prends le risque, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. »

Le roux le regarda boire la potion inquiet. Quand le brun eut finit, il adressa un sourire rassurant à ses amis.

Ils partirent en cours après avoir finis de manger.

La plupart des élèves trouvèrent le cours de métamorphose encore plus intéressant que d'habitude. La consigne était de transformer un objet en oiseau (pour chaque utilisateur, la race étant différente). Harry désormais en forme faisait de son mieux pour réussir l'exercice. A la fin du cours, la moitié de la classe avait réussis. Les objets de Ron et de Harry n' avaient pas été métamorphosés complètement. Celui du roux possédait seulement un bec et celui du brun des ailes. Le cours suivant étant potion les gryffondors allèrent dans les cachots. Les serpentards étaient déjà là.

« Rentrez en silence s'il vous plaît et placez-vous directement à côté de votre partenaire avec qui vous étiez pour la dernière fois. » dit Rogue qui avait ouvert la porte.

Les élèves entrèrent et les gryffondors allèrent retrouver leurs binômes d'un air dégoûtait tandis que les serpentards jubilaient de leurs faire perdre des points.

Harry se dirigea tout au fond dans la rangée de droite où l'attendait Draco. Ils se sourirent discrètement et attendirent que le professeur Rogue commence son cours.

« Harry, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer qu'on ne pourra pas se voir tous les soirs murmura le serpentard tandis que le professeur parlait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si la potion dissipe la fatigue, on ne pourra pas en prendre tous les jours.

...

- Cette potion permet de guérir les maladies basiques dit le professeur en regardant Harry. Il le fixa longtemps avant de portait son regard sur un autre élève.

- Pourquoi ? murmura le brun en bougeant ses lèvres le moins possibles.

- Parce que ce n'est pas sain. Tu peux tomber gravement malade si tu abuses de la potion pendant trop longtemps. Même si la potion permet de ne pas dormir, ton cerveau lui ne sera pas d'accord. Comment dire ? C'est comme si pendant toute ta vie tu avais pris une certaine habitude et d'un coup tu l'arrêtes du jour au lendemain. Ça te dérangerais non ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'est la même chose pour ton cerveau.

- D'accord mais comment on va faire alors étant donné qu'on ne peut se voir que la nuit ?

- Les instructions sont à la page trois cent cinquante-six, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, nous allons lire ensemble les consignes dit le professeur sans faire d' interruption dans sa phrase.

- Monsieur ? demanda timidement Hermione. Pourquoi nous avez-vous enlevé des points ? »

Rogue fusilla la sorcière du regard qui rougit violemment.

« Demandez donc à votre camarade Mr. Potter, Mlle Granger. Si vous n'êtes toujours pas à la bonne page dans trois secondes Mr. Weasley, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor » menaça t' il sans détacher ses yeux du visage d' Hermione.

Ron qui prenait son temps pour tourner les pages, trouva la bonne en un temps record.

« Bien peut être vais-je pouvoir continuer mon cours... Donc, il faut un cœur de tupulinctus...

- Alors ? reprit Harry profitant du fait que son professeur ne le surveille pas.

- Je vais te le dire mais à partir de maintenant parle le moins possible pour ne pas te refaire prendre. Donc j'ai pensé qu' une nuit sur trois, on pourrait rester toute la nuit ensemble et prendre la potion le lendemain et que les autres soirées, on rentrerait dans nos dortoirs à une heure du matin ce qui nous laisserait du temps pour dormir correctement.

- Ça me semble bien. »

En effet, le plan de Draco était parfait. Les garçons selon les nuits les passaient jusqu'au bout ensemble. Quand les autres nuits ils allaient se coucher, le lendemain matin ils étaient en formes. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Draco, « c'était une chance pour eux qu'ils n'ait pas besoin d'énormément d'heures de sommeil ».

Une semaine passa. Harry n'avait toujours pas revu Jedusor et à présent, il pensait que son amant c'était lassé de lui. Le gryffondor était donc d'humeur assez mélancolique même si il n'en montrait rien. Il était amoureux de Jedusor, mais si il l'avait laissé, il devait se faire une raison pensait Harry qui essayait de se convaincre. Le match de Quidditch du lendemain allait s'en doute lui changer les idées.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3**

« Et le match commence ! commenta Lee Jordan. Les joueurs ont été chanceux au niveau de la météo, il fait très beau. »

Le jour du match était enfin là, Harry en était très content.

Il fit un rapide tour de terrain pour essayer de repérer le vif d'or.

« Katie Bell à la balle, elle fonce tout droit vers les buts, et elle marque ! Dix à zéro pour les Gryffondors ! »

C'est un bon début pensa Harry. Allez montre toi murmura t'il à l'adresse du vif d'or. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace de la balle. Où en était Malfoy ? Harry posa ses yeux sur le blond. Il cherche aussi...

« Les Serpentards mènent cent trente à cent dix. Courage Gryffondor, ne vous laissez pas avoir par ses serpents ! »

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard noir au commentateur. Elle savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien de lui faire la morale elle avait donc optait pour les regards noirs.

Un quart d'heure c'était écoulé et les deux attrapeurs n'avaient toujours pas repérés le vif d'or. Draco avait fait semblant une fois de l'avoir repérer et s'était élancé à toute vitesse pour faire croire à Harry qui l'avait vu.

Mise à part cela, il ne s'était rien passé du côté des attrapeurs. Et maintenant, chacun étaient à un bout du terrain guettant un petit battement d'aile. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'environ vingt minutes que l'attrapeur de Serpentard s'élança tout droit au milieu des poursuiveurs. Le gryffondor crut d'abord à une blague. Il regarda quand même vers la direction où se dirigeait Malfoy. C'est là qu'il vit. En plein milieu du stade, autour des poursuiveurs. Il prit autant de vitesse qu'il pouvait et s'élança. Il récupéra l'avance que Draco avait prit. Maintenant, ils étaient presque arrivés à la balle. Ils avaient tous les deux les mains tendus pour attraper la petite balle d'or. Chacun pensait l'avoir car elle ne bougeait pas. Les deux mains n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand la balle s'envola dans les airs. Les attrapeurs redressèrent leurs balais d'un mouvement brusque évitant de justesse la collision. Le vif d'or s'élevait toujours plus haut. A présent, les spectateurs ne voyaient que deux formes montaient dans le ciel.

Harry détourna les yeux du vif d'or car il se sentit observait.

« Pourquoi tu me souris Draco ?

- Oh pour rien Harry... »

Le vif d'or jugea sans doute qu'ils étaient montaient assez haut : il passa au dessus des têtes des garçons et commença à descendre à toute allure. Les adolescents changèrent de direction et le poursuivirent leurs balais à la verticale, plongeant la tête la première vers le sol à vive allure.

Plus que six mètres... Le brun regarda le serpentard : il avait recommençait à sourire. A cette vitesse là ils pouvaient se tuer mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder.

Cinq mètres... Les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés de jouer : qui allait attraper le vif d'or ?

Quatre mètres.... Les spectateurs retenaient leurs respirations.

Trois mètres.... On ne se tue pas si on tombe de cette hauteur, même si la chute est violente.

Deux mètres... Encore moins à cette distance là...

Un mètre...

« Harry ? »

Le brun releva un sourcil et regarda un instant Draco.

Ce moment avait été bien court mais il avait suffit au serpentard car à cet instant où Harry avait tournait la tête vers son ami, celui-ci avait rapidement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le gryffondor, déstabilisé, fit faire un faux mouvement à son balais et s'écrasa sur le sol brutalement. Chose étrange, en rencontrant le sol, il rebondit avant de s'étaler sur le sol sur le dos, les bras en croix.

La plupart de la foule poussa un cri horrifié. Seuls les serpentards éclataient de joie : Draco venait d'attraper le vif d'or.

« C'est incroyable Mesdames et Monsieurs pour la première fois, Harry Potter c'est fait battre ! Et par Malfoy en plus ! Annonça le commentateur abassourdi par la situation. Les Serpentards ont gagnés avec 300 points ! » ajouta t'il sans cacher sa déception.

Harry étrangement rigola. C'était pour ça que Draco lui avait sourit, il avait prévu de l'embrasser pour le déstabiliser et le faire tomber.

« Harry ! cria une voix féminine au loin.

- Hermione

- Oh mon dieu, Draco est vraiment horrible ! Tu ne peux même plus bouger tellement la chute a été brutale !

- Ce Malfoy... continua une autre voix que Harry avait identifié comme celle de Fred ou de Georges.

- Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! S'exclama une voix pouvez-vous un peu bouger Mr Potter ? »

Le survivant bougea quelques doigts. La surprise se lut sur son visage. Il se leva aussi normalement que si il ne s'était pas écrasé au sol.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est un miracle ! s''exclama l'infirmière.

- Mais tu n'as rien Harry ?! » dit Ron aussi surpris que l'infirmière.

Hermione se jetta au cou de l'attrapeur.

Toute l'équipe de Quidditch était là ainsi que la plupart des Gryffondors. Le sorcier put même reconnaître quelques serdaigles et certains poufsouffles.

Il se retourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe des gryffondors.

« Olivier je suis désolé, vraiment désolé je...

- Arrête, on pleurera après Harry, tu es vivant c'est, c'est...

- Impossible compléta Fred aussi étonné que le capitaine de l'équipe

- Impressionnant repris Georges

- Surprenant affirma Fred

- Mais réjouissant ! dirent les jumeaux en chœur en souriant.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? insista Harry. J'aurais dû mourir normalement.

- Oh non monsieur Potter, mourir non, pas de cette hauteur, en revanche, vous auriez été entièrement paralysé. Vous n'avez pas prononcé un sort juste avant de tomber ?

- Non, aucun ! Ce n'est pas toi Hermione ?

- Non, j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'y ai pas pensé avoua la sorcière en rougissant de honte.

- Mr Potter, vous avez un ange gardien en tout cas. Mais buvez ceci quand même. »

Harry prit la fiole que l'infirmière lui tendit avant de partir.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais c'est que je dois partir mettre fin à mes jours » dit le capitaine de l'équipe qui avait reprit ses esprits.

A présent, il ne restait plus que l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione les autres s'étant remis de leurs émotions.

« Oh aller Olivier ! On a encore une chance de gagner la coupe si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle le rassura Fred.

- Mais seulement si il gagne avec pas plus de cinquante points d'écarts ajouta Georges.

- Et à condition de battre les serpentards avec cent points d'avances conclut son frère jumeau.

- Maintenant, fais ton choix !

- La pendaison ou l'espoir ! » dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Au fur et à mesure de la mise en scène des deux frères, Olivier avait blêmît de plus en plus.

« J'ai... J'ai fais mon choix articula t-il d'un air absent. Je retourne au château ». Il partit du terrain d'une démarche fantomatique.

« Vous y avez été fort ! gronda ne pensez pas qu'il va faire une bêtise quand même ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

- Hermione, tu crois vraiment qu'on lui aurait dit tout ça si on avait su qu'il en était capable ? interrogea Fred indigné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, demain il sera plus en forme que jamais ! » rassura Georges.

Hermione en doutait encore. Cela devait se voir car Angelina ajouta :

« Je peux te promettre qu'il ne fera rien de stupide. Avant que Harry rejoigne l'équipe, on perdait tout le temps contre les serpentards et à chaque fois, Olivier nous faisait une mise en scène de ce genre. »

La gryffondor rassurée hocha la tête.

« Nous devrions retourner au château dit Harry. »

Le petit groupe s'en alla donc. Une fois à l'intérieur de Poudlard, des élèves de différentes maisons ( excepté ceux de Serpentard ) leurs faisaient comprendre à leurs manières qu'ils les soutenaient dans cette dure épreuve. Cela se traduisait par un petit sourire, une tape amicale sur l'épaule, un simple regard, un hochement de tête... Le groupe qui était déjà triste d'avoir perdu le devînt encore plus à tous ces gestes de compassions.

Le soir vînt. Tous les gryffondors s'étaient fait à peu près une raison mais pas les joueurs de Quidditch. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle, ils n'avaient pas échappé aux railleries de leurs adversaires surtout Harry en raison de sa chute. Le gryffondor était actuellement dans sa salle commune. A côté de lui Ron faisait une partie d'échec et Hermione était un peu plus loin entrain de s'avancer dans un devoir.

Il serait bientôt 23h00. Est-ce que Harry devait aller au rendez-vous cette nuit ? Il était en colère contre Draco, non pas à cause de son manque d'honnêteté mais parce qu'il avait fait courir le risque au sorcier d'avoir un grave accident. Le gryffondor aux bout de plusieurs minutes se décida à y aller : de toute façon, que ferait-il d'autre si il n'y allait pas ? Fuir Draco éternellement ? Il voulait régler cette histoire ce qui signifiait avoir une discution. Il se leva d'un air décidé.

« Ron, Hermione ! Je vais faire un tour, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Fais de beaux rêves dit la gryffondor sans toute fois se décoller de son parchemin.

- A demain ! » répondit Ron occupé à battre Seamus aux échecs.

Harry s'en alla et quelques minutes plus tard se retrouva dans la salle sur demande.

« Draco ! » interpella t-il d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne le voulait.

Le serpentard qui était entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier leva les yeux en direction de son ami.

« Oui ? Demanda t' il calmement.

- Tu ! Je... Je compte si peux pour toi ? Tu m'a mis en danger rien que pour gagner un pari stupide ? » cria Harry en colère.

Draco poussa un soupire, posa le journal qu'il lisait et se leva pour faire face au brun.

« Calme toi s'il te plaît

- Et pourquoi ça ? cria encore plus fort le gryffondor. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas prononcé une formule, je serais entièrement paralysé à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Le serpentard laissa échapper un rire hautain.

« Et tu ne t'ai pas posé la question sur la personne qui t'a sauvée ? Il se rapprocha dangereusement. Leurs visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- C'était toi ? S'exclama le brun qui venait juste de comprendre ce que l'on avait tous deviné depuis longtemps.

- Je serais quand même un peu triste si il t'arrivait quelque chose dit le blond en lui souriant.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir cru ça, je suis un imbécile !

- Oui, n'empêche tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir triché ? demanda Draco

- Si un peu quand même.

- Désolé mais un Malfoy ne perd jamais un pari informa le blond en prenant un air supérieur.

- Par contre promets moi que à partir de maintenant, tu ne tricheras plus.

- C'est promis Harry. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main pour sceller leur promesse, un sourire et commencèrent à parler d'un autre sujet : l'incident était clos.

Quand Harry alla se coucher dans son dortoir, il était heureux. Draco n'avait pas mis sa vie en danger. Le brun se retourna sur le côté un sourire aux lèvres, soulagé. Il était tellement heureux que pour une fois, il ne pensa pas à Voldemort...

« Non Draco, non !

- Si Harry, tu as perdu notre pari, tu dois m'obéir.

- Mais je ne veux pas le faire ! »

Draco tenait les poignets d'Harry et le forçait à se relever.

« Tu es mon esclave, tu étais d'accord, maintenant fais ce que je te dis mauvais joueur !

- Bon, très bien. »

Harry se lève et va prendre quelque chose dans un sac. Il va ensuite derrière un paravent quelques minutes et en ressort.

« Tu es tellement mignon comme ça ! »

Harry fait la moue. Il porte une perruque : des cheveux noirs lui tombent jusqu'en bas de la nuque en ondulant légèrement. Une robe blanche très simple lui tombe jusqu'aux genoux.

« Bien, tu n'as plus qu'à passer la journée comme ça »

Harry rougit.

« Mais...»

Un trou apparaît en dessous de lui. Il tombe innévitablement dedans et est aspiré.

Il se retrouva dans une chambre.

« Harry, cela faisait longtemps ! »

Le brun se retourna.

« Tom ! »

Il se précipita vers son amant, se jeta à ses genoux et déposa des baisers sur ses mains.

« Tu m'as manqué dit il en posant sa tête sur les genoux du sorcier

- Désolé, j'ai été très occupé ses derniers jours expliqua Voldemort en lui caressant sa chevelure.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais dis moi Harry, serais-tu devenu insomniaque ? »

Le brun parut surpris.

« J'ai voulus te prévenir un soir que je ne pourrai plus te voir pendant quelques jours mais tu ne dormais pas. »

Soudain Harry comprit. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait passé la nuit à discuter avec Draco. Le mage noir fronça les sourcils. Le gryffondor qui prit cela comme un signe d'incompréhension lui raconta en quelques mots comment ils étaient devenus amis. Il pensa devant le silence de son amoureux qu'il se moquait de son récit et changea de conversation.

« Et toi, comment s'est passée ta semaine ? demanda Harry. Il était à présent sur les genoux de sa moitié, la tête contre son torse.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Tu me réponds toujours ça. »

Harry se redressa et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux noirs.

« En effet, mais je pense que tu regretterai de m'avoir posé la question si jamais je te le disais. »

" C'est vrai " reconsidéra le gryffondor qui n'avait pas envi d'entendre son amant dire qu'il préparer des plans pour dresser une attaque contre Poudlard ou ce genre de choses.

« Et toi, ta semaine ? Qu'à tu fais ? demanda Jedusor en obligeant doucement son amant à remettre sa tête contre son torse.

- Eh bien... »

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous relater tous les faits. Vous pouvez aisément imaginer qu'il ne parla que de Draco Malfoy pendant une demi-heure. Il raconta à son amant toutes leurs conversations, toutes leurs nuits passer ensemble, il en oublia même le fait de cacher qu'il avait dormit dans les bras du serpentard tant il était emballé par son récit. Certains penseront que c'est un idiot d'avoir omis de cacher ce détail. Cependant, il faut nous rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un d'autre de cette amitié récente puisque que les deux sorciers avaient décidés de la cacher.

Durant le récit, Voldemort avait d'abord posait son bras sur le torse de son petit ami d'un geste protecteur. Ensuite, il lui avait pris le bras dans sa main resserrant de plus en plus son étreinte. Au début Harry ne sentit rien. Mais en un rien de temps, la douleur avait de plus en plus vite augmentée. Maintenant, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il n'avait pas terminé de raconter mais il n'y tient plus :

« Tom, tu me fais mal ! prononça difficilement l'adolescent tant la douleur était insupportable.

- Je te fais mal ? s'écria Jedusor hors de lui. Et toi, tu crois que tu ne me fais pas mal ?! » hurla t-il. Harry eut soudain très peur, il était aussi surprit mais devant cette violence il avait d'abord peur. Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager de Tom mais il n'y arriva pas. Le descendant de Salazar le tenait toujours avec autant de force par le bras et avait toujours sa main sur son torse.

« Quoi ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Cela fait une semaine qu'on ne c'est pas vu. Et tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me raconter tout ce que tu as fais avec Draco ?! Tu n'as même pas honte de m'avoir dit que tu avais passer la plupart des nuits dans ses bras ? »

Le survivant rougit : comment avait-il put être si bête ?

« Je suis désolé Tom » bafouilla t-il en le fuyant du regard honteux.

L'ancien serpentard relâcha ses prises et posa sa main sur la joue de son amant avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Je ne veux plus que tu revois Draco, Harry, ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. C'est compris ? »

Le gryffondor quitta les genoux de son petit ami pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi ? Je, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, Draco est comme...

- Je sais. Mais je te le demande juste. Fais le. »

Un silence.

« Je ne peux pas avoua Harry gêné. Je suis désolé, c'est impossible. »

Les yeux de Tom se remplirent d'éclairs.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » dit il d'une voix très calme.

Le Gryffondor sentait bien que cela aller dégénérer si il disait la moindre chose qui pouvait contrarier celui qu'il aimait.

« Eh bien... Il devait mesurer ses paroles. Parce que... Est ce que tu renoncerai à continuer d'être un mage noir pour moi ? Est ce que tu renoncerai à vouloir faire du monde magique un monde à ton image pour moi ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose Harry.

- Si ça l'est ! » s'emporta Harry. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir pris un ton aussi agressif.

L'expression du visage de Tom était sévère.

« Si jamais tu revois ce garçon Harry, je te le ferai regretter. » Sa voix était étrangement calme ce qui l'a rendait encore plus menaçante.

Harry ne réfléchit même pas, n'évaluant pas le danger qu'il courrait. Il répondit simplement fermement :

« C'est hors de question que j'arrête de le voir. »

Maintenant, même physiquement on pouvait sentir que Tom était en colère. Il se leva d'un coup de son grand fauteuil vert.

Harry sur un air de défit reprit la parole.

« Si tu renonces à la magie noire, je ne reverrai plus Draco.

- C'est hors de question. »

Les deux garçons avaient les yeux remplit d'éclairs.

« D'accord, tu as fais ton choix et j'ai fais le mien. Maintenant, fais moi partir.

- Tu me reviendras Harry que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Des lumières transpercèrent le corps du brun.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. » affirma t' il avant de disparaître.

Jedusor poussa un hurlement de rage...

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quelle heure était-il ? Sept heures et demi. Pour une fois il allait descendre en même temps que ces camarades dans la grande salle étant d'habitude tantôt en retard, tantôt en avance.

Harry se retourna sur le dos et soupira. Quelle dispute insignifiante ! Au lieu que son amant lui dise, « j'aimerai bien que tu me parles un peu moins de Draco » ou « s'il te plaît ne passe plus les nuits dans ses bras », il s'était emporté. Il faut dire que le sorcier avait fait une bêtise en disant cela pensa le Gryffondor. Mais bon, de là à lancer un ultimatum ! Harry n'était pas près de revenir s'excuser. La faute venait des deux côtés. Et puis, il ne savait pas pourquoi met il avait vraiment eut très peur quand Voldemort était entrer dans sa colère. Une telle peur même que Harry avait pensait que le mage noir allait le tuer. En tout cas, il avait le pressentiment que si il le revoyait dans les prochains jours, il allait lui faire très mal.

Mais voilà, un problème se posait : Comment allait-il rester éveiller la nuit ?

Harry eut la solution à peine quelques secondes après : La potion qu'il prenant quand il passait la nuit entière avec Draco, évidemment...

Il en demanderait quelques réserves à Draco. Non, il ne devait pas lui faire part d'une telle requête. Il savait très bien que le serpentard voudrait des explications. Comme n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleurs. Il préparerait la potion lui-même. Si Draco y arrivait, alors lui aussi devrait pouvoir réussir. Avec un peu d'entraînement...

En tout cas, dans l'immédiat il devait aller à l'infirmerie. Son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il descendit en compagnie de tous ces amis prendre son petit déjeuné. Il avala rapidement quelques gâteaux, but du jus de citrouille et expliqua dans la foulé à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublier la plupart de ses livres et qu'il allait les récupérer. Ceci étant évidemment un mensonge. Il se dirigea au lieu d'aller dans sa salle commune vers l'infirmerie. Quand la gérante fit son apparition, il l'informa de son problème. Elle lui dit de patienter un instant et quelques minutes plus tard, elle revînt avec une fiole dont l'odeur était assez nauséabonde. L'infirmière lui intima l'ordre de boire, ce qu'il fit dans un élan de courage. Elle lui expliqua que son problème était sans grande importance mais elle avoua être étonné car selon elle, le résultat de son bras avait été produit par une grande force. Le brun tressaillit en pensant que Jedusor pourrait très bien lui faire encore plus mal si il le revoyait.

Il remercia l'infirmière et sortit. Il fit une évaluation rapide de l'heure : huit heures trente, les professeurs venaient à peine de commencer leurs cours. Il pouvait encore se permettre d'être quelques minutes en retard, de toute façon c'était soit cela ou soit il se réveillerait sans doutes couverts d' équimoses le lendemain.

Il marcha d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers le rayon « potions » et consulta l'étagère où il était indiqué en dessous « potions basiques ». Il prit un petit ouvrage épais regroupant diverses sortes. Il feuilleta le livre jusqu'au sommaire : "Potion sans rêves page 5", "Potion pour changer la nature et la couleurs des cheveux page 7", "Potion énergisante page 9" . Harry alla jusqu'à la page qui l'intéressait.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le sourire qui apparut aux commissures de ses lèvres s'étira de plus en plus. A la fin de sa lecture, Harry fit un rapide bilan. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas compliqués à se procurer, le temps qu'il fallait à la potion pour la laisser reposer était correcte quand aux instructions, elles étaient à la porté d'un élève de premier année. Tout était impeccable. Le gryffondor prit le livre, le présenta à la bibliothécaire qui le nota sur un long parchemin. Harry après l'avoir rangé dans son sac et traversait la bibliothèque courut le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettait vers la salle des défenses contre les forces du mal. Ils dévala les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage traversa le long couloir et toqua à la porte qui se trouvait tout au fond à droite.

Il entra en priant que le professeur l'accepte et ne soit pas fâché.

« Ha ! Harry ! Vous êtes enfin là.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, je...

- Ce n'est pas grave, un retard en quatre mois c'est excusable. dit Lupin avec un grand sourire. Prenez place et rattrapez les quelques lignes que nous avons marqué sur les démons de feu. »

Harry s'assit à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le reste de la journée arriva vite. Harry finissait les cours à seize heures mais Olivier avait planifié un entraînement de Quidditch durant tout le reste de la journée.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait reprit espoir. Il mit une nouvelle technique au point pour les poursuiveuses.

« Les filles il faut toujours que deux d'entre vous volent côte à côte à une petite distance l'une de l'autre expliqua Olivier. La troisième se postera à trois mètres en dessous au milieu de la distance qui sépare les deux autres. Pour le premier point, celle de gauche sera l'attaquante qui aura pour rôle de foncer vers les buts, celle de droite sera son aide si des passes sont necessaires et celle d'en bas, sera l'élément de surprise qui aura pour rôle de marquer. Evidemment vos rôles changeront cependant, la formation doit toujours rester là-même. Il faudra aussi que vous vous mettiez d'accord pour l'ordre. Faîtes en sorte que ce soit imprévisible.

- Olivier tu es... tu es... commença Fred admiratif

- Génial ! Affirmèrent les deux frères en même temps dans un sourire admiratifs

- Merci les gars. D'ailleurs vous deux, faites en sortes d'envoyer les cognards sur l'attrapeur. Quand à toi Harry, n'attrape que le vif d'or à partir de cent points. Quand nos poursuiveuses les auront marqué il faudra que tu agisses vite. Bon, des questions ? Demanda Olivier tel un militaire qui envoie ses troupes au combat.

- Non.

- Alors au travail ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre le prochain match contre les serpentards qui sera décisif. »

Ils s'entraînèrent durement pour un match qui n'allait arriver que dans quatre mois...

Le soir Harry rentra exténuer. Olivier chronométré le temps qu'il mettait pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Si par malheur, notre jeune héros mettait plus de temps que la fois précédente, il devait faire un tour en courant du stade non stop au risque de recommencer la course dès le départ.

Le gryffondor, donc, après s'être nourris et reposer durant une demi heure dans la salle commune avachit sur un canapé se dirigea dans la salle sur demande. Il prépara la potion énergisante. Pour l'instant, il avait du se comptanter de faire un tour dans les réserves de Rogue pour les éléments nécessaires. Il mit vingt minutes à préparer sa potion. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui rester à faire c'était de la laisser reposer pendant deux heures...


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4**

Pendant cinq jours, Harry abusa de la potion. Naturellement, il débordait d'énergie. Il avait toujours une réserve dans son sac au cas où car les effets de la potion durait en tout huit heures. Vivre alors que plus aucun signe de vie ne figurait au château tard dans la nuit ne dérangeait pas Harry. Au contraire, il faisait des balades nocturnes dans le parc, il volait sur le stade de Quidditch, il contemplait le levé du soleil, il nageait dans le lac. Il faisait même tous ces devoirs car il en avait largement le temps.

Parfois, en contemplant le ciel il pensait à Tom. Il en était toujours amoureux, mais il en avait en même temps très peur.

Harry était actuellement dans son dortoir. Il était revenu cinq minutes avant que son meilleur ami ne se réveille. Il comptait à présent les minutes qui séparaient l'éveil de Ron.

Dix

Neuf

Huit

Sept

Six

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un

Un long bâillement se fit entendre à côté du lit du brun.

Ronald se réveillait tous les matins à la même heure grâce à un sort. Celui-ci l'obligeait à se réveiller à l'heure qu'il avait fixé. « Très efficace mais pas très agréable » comme l'avait expliquait le roux au survivant.

Après avoir entendu son meilleur ami jurer deux ou trois fois, l'oreille le brun identifia des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui.

« Harry ? » appela Ron en secouant légèrement son ami.

Le brun était parfaitement conscient mais s'éveiller d'un coup n'était pas très crédible.

« Harry ? retenta t-il en le secouant un peu plus brutalement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Ron murmura le survivant en imitant une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

- D'accord. »

Harry s'extirpa de son lit d'une démarche lasse et se traîna ainsi jusqu'à l'étage du dessus qui était la salle de bains des garçons.

Ron et lui prirent en même temps leurs douches (il y' en avait une dizaine séparées par des paravents) et partirent en direction de la grande salle manger. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Hermione.

« Salut les garçons !

- Salut Hermione ! Dit Harry en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

- Salut » dit à son tour Ron distrait par sa tartine de beurre.

Harry se resservait à manger quand il se sentit observé.

Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« Quoi ? demanda t' il en lui souriant.

- Rien, rien » affirma t'elle avec un petit sourire qui se voulait convainquant mais qui paraissait plus triste. Elle détourna les yeux et s'affaira à prendre son petit déjeuné tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier.

Le gryffondor qui ne comprenait pas haussa les épaules et entama une discution avec Neville.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard Harry » murmura Hermione pour elle seule.

Le jeudi était la journée la plus longue de la semaine. Les troisièmes années de Gryffondor commençaient par un cours de botanique, enchaînait avec histoire de la magie et en sortait pour aller en métamorphose. Après la pause déjeuné ils ré- attaqués avec Vol, deux heures de sortilèges et finissaient par deux heures de divination au plus grand dame de tout le monde.

Ron poussa un énorme bâillement.

« On a enfin fini les cours, il était temps. J'ai crus que j'allais mourir d'ennui en divination. »

Ils montaient à présent les escaliers vers leurs salle commune.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama soudain Hermione. Elle était entrain de fouiller dans son sac en bandoulière.

« Je savais bien que mon sac était un peu trop léger, j'ai oublié mon livre de divination dans la salle ! expliqua t'elle aux garçons avec désespoir. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recroiser le professeur Trelawney. Ron tu sais très bien que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur... Tu crois que tu pourrais y aller s'il te plaît ? demanda Hermione.

- Alala les filles ! Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour vous ?

- Merci Ron tu es un amour ! remercia la sorcière aux anges.

- Bon aller, je vous retrouve dans la salle commune bafouilla le gryffondor dont les joues avaient un peu rosies.

- A tout de suite ! » dit Harry.

Hermione regarda le roux s'en allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde de vue.

« Bien, maintenant Harry, toi et moi nous devons avoir une petite conversation...» dit la sorcière.

Le gryffondor la détailla des yeux : elle n'avait jamais eu l'air plus sérieuse qu'à présent.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire avoua t-il.

- Harry... la sorcière posa sa main sur la joue du brun. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- Mais Hermione je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! dit le garçon en la fuyant des yeux. C'était impossible qu'elle sache pour lui et Voldemort. Alors peut être avait- elle découvert qu'il était devenu ami avec Draco ?

- Harry, regarde moi ! »

Il s'exécuta. La sorcière avait les sourcils fronçaient.

« Je sais que tu prends de la potion énergisante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est très mauvais pour ta santé ! »

Le gryffondor regarda le sol en se demandant pourquoi on ne prêtait pas plus d'attention à celui-ci tant il était passionnant à regarder.

« Harry ! » l'appela Hermione un peu plus fermement mais sans toutefois lui crier dessus. Elle le saisit par son haut et le secoua un peu pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas tout de suite avouer.

- Et bien il faut dire que tu n'as pas de chance, je suis tombé sur un livre à la bibliothèque il y' a deux jours qui parlait de cette potion. J'avais déjà remarqué avant cela que tes yeux brillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu hein ? Moi si. Il est dit dans le livre que seul cette potion produisait cet effet qu'en on en abusait de trop. N'étant pas sûr de moi, j'ai fouillais dans ta valise hier et j'ai trouvé toutes tes réserves.

- ...

- Le livre qui t'as servis à faire la potion ne parlait pas de cet effet là n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'un ton doux.

- Oui murmura Harry gêné.

- Tu prends cette potion depuis combien de temps ?

- Une semaine.

- Quoi ? S'écria la sorcière qui ne put se retenir de cacher sa surprise. Et tu es toujours vivant ? Tu as beaucoup de chance Harry, beaucoup de chance d'être vivant ! Tu peux finir par devenir fou si tu en abuses pendant trop longtemps !

- Tu vas tout de suite à l'infirmerie prendre une potion de sommeil ! ordonna la gryffondor furieuse par le manque de responsabilité de son meilleur ami.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! supplia l'adolescent effrayé à présent à l'idée de revoir Tom.

- Si, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu préfères peut être mourir ? »

Hermione ne le lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle le traîna de force jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie malgré les vives protestations de son ami. Le gryffondor lui lança un sort de silence et entra dans la salle.

Elle le fit s'asseoir de force sur un lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le blottit contre elle et caressa ses cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Je ne sais pas quelle est ta motivation Harry, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux que la vie. » Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Ha Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Granger ! Que se passe t' il ? demanda l'infirmière

- Harry aurait besoin d'une potion de sommeil. Cela fait quelque temps qu'il dort mal.

- Je reviens »

Hermione berça son meilleur ami contre elle en attendant l'infirmière.

« Tenez, buvez Potter. »

Harry repoussa violemment le verre qu'on lui tendait.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant et buvez, j'ai d'autres patients je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

- Donnez-la moi, je vous garantis qu'il la boira. Retournez à vos patients, merci beaucoup.

- De rien. »

Madame Pomfresh lança un regard outré au gryffondor qui ne l'avait même pas remercié et partit.

« Allez Harry » ordonna doucement Hermione.

Elle approcha la potion de sa bouche mais il détourna la tête et s'écarta de son amie.

« S'il te plaît ! » dit la gryffondor dont les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

Il secoua la tête en signe de refus.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry »

Le brun lui lança un regard qui voulait signifier : « Pourquoi ? »

La sorcière qui avait deviné lui répondit : « Pour ça. »

Elle bondit sur lui ce qui le fit basculer en arrière sur le lit. Elle lui pinça le nez. Harry essaya de se défendre mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. A bout de souffle, il finit par ouvrir la bouche. La sorcière qui était au dessus de lui versa le liquide dans sa bouche. Avant qu'il n'entame un mouvement violent pour la repousser, elle paralysa d'un sortilège les deux bras de Harry en prenant toujours soin de lui pincer le nez.

Harry était prit au piège. Soit il mourrait à cause du manque d'air, soit il avalait et risquait de mourir dans son rêve. Mais après tout, peut être que Voldemort n'allait pas le tuer tout de suite ? Lentement il avala le contenu. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Hermione lui murmurait « merci » et de voir ses larmes coulaient avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Bonjour Harry »

Le gryffondor se retourna. Tom Jedusor était toujours au même endroit, dans son grand fauteuil vert.

« Tom.

- Tu m'as désobéit. Tu revois toujours Draco.

- C'est exact avoua Harry d'un ton tout aussi calme que celui de son amant.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu... rappela le descendant de Salazar d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu es juste jaloux ! fit remarquer Harry en montant la voix. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Draco, je t'aime c'est la vérité !

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! C'est lui ! Cria en colère le mage noir.

- Et pourquoi ça ? »

Tom prit un air moqueur.

« Je ne te le dirais pas mais en tout cas, tu m'appartiens !

- Je n'appartiens à personne ! » s'énerva Harry.

Une lueur de folie passa dans les yeux de Jedusor. Il se leva et avança vers Harry en lui disant ces mots :

« Si, à moi ! Ton esprit m'appartiens, ton corps ! »

Il l' embrassa dans le cou qui se débattit.

« Tu es devenu fou ! »

Cependant, ce n'était pas le dernier mot de Jedusor. Il captura violemment d'un baiser ses lèvres.

« Mais arrête ! hurla le brun, arrête !

- Je fais ce que je veux de ton corps Harry...

- Non ! Arrête ! » supplia t'il alors que Tom commençait à déboutonner la chemise du gryffondor en l'embrassant toujours.

Le garçon désespéré le repoussa de toute ces forces. Il recula de peur en voyant le visage de Voldemort. Il était méconnaissable. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère et ses yeux paraissaient plus noirs que jamais.

Harry trébucha et se rattrapa à un fauteuil.

L'ancien serpentard avança vers lui d'une rapidité impressionnante et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Après cela, tout s'enchaîna. Jedusor lui arracha le tee-shirt, Harry essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais il était prit entre le fauteuil et son amant. Comme Voldemort en avait marre qu'il se débatte, il lui déboita l'épaule. Les larmes coulèrent. Bientôt le gryffondor n'eut plus de vêtements. La suite si je vous la racontais en traumatiserée plus d'un. Pour résumé, Harry se fit battre et violer en même temps pendant plusieurs heures...


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5**

Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent à l'infirmerie remplis de larmes. Harry les laissa librement couler pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait l'impression que les larmes s' échapperaient éternellement.

« Hum... »

Harry releva la tête surpris que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés.

« Hermione » pensa t'il. « Mais ! Si elle se réveille et qu'elle me voit dans cet état ? Elle voudra des explications et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui en fournir, en plus elle penserait que tout est de sa faute. » Le gryffondor chercha sa baguette des yeux. Elle était juste à côté de lui, sur une table de chevet. Le sorcier s'apprêtait à avancer son bras quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne répondait pas. Il essaya de remuer l'autre bras qui heureusement était en état de marche. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il se redressa dans son lit. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il bascula ensuite ses jambes sur le sol qui était heureusement pour lui sauvées. Il avança son bras disponible vers sa baguette et la pris. Cela lui parut être un énorme effort. Il ne pouvait guérir son bras mais Tom l'avait tellement frapper en toute part du corps qu'il était sûr d'avoir des traces apparentes de cette violence.

Il se dirigea donc très lentement vers le fond de l'infirmerie sachant que ce trouvé un miroir dans les toilettes. Une fois arrivé, il s'enferma à clef pour contempler les dégâts. Il avait des équimoses un peu partout : au bras gauche, deux énormes aux bras droits, un au visage. Tom l'avait griffait le long du torse ce qui avait laisser apparaître quelques marques de sang. « Bien, pensa Harry. Inutile de s'occuper des marques cacher par les vêtements. «Grahassus ! »

Il répéta une dizaine de fois le sortilège. Après avoir fait tout disparaître il s'assit dans un coin et pleura durant tout le reste de la nuit...

« Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Alors, tu es un peu moins fatigué ?dit elle en s'accoudant sur son lit. (Le gryffondor était revenu se recoucher peu de temps avant que son amie ne se réveille).

-Oui.

- Tu as l'air encore un peu fatigué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil que j'ai loupé » fit remarquer le brun en s'efforçant de sourire.

Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Je suis contente ! Par contre Ron va me tuer, je ne l'ai même pas prévenu que nous étions ici...

- Tu m'as veillé toute la nuit ? Demanda le sorcier surprit

- Oui, tu m'as fais louper le dîner, tu devrais avoir honte ! » rigola la sorcière.

« Ça ressemble bien à Hermione de prendre soin de moi. »

« Harry, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Promets moi commença son amie. Que tu ne nous abandonnera jamais Ron et moi » acheva la sorcière en laissant couler ses larmes.

Son meilleur ami, touché lui prit la main de son bras valide.

« Je te le promets Hermione.

- Merci Harry... »

Le lendemain matin, le bras du survivant bras était en parfait état grâce aux potions que l'infirmière lui avait administrer. Quand elle lui avait demandé « comment diable il s'était fait ça » il avait prétendu avoir reçut un cognard lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch il y'a plusieurs jours déjà de cela.

Les journées qui suivirent furent très durs pour le sorcier. Le jour il souriait, la nuit il pleurait. Le soir suivant d'après le viol, il avait constater avec effroi que Tom ne voulait pas s'en tenir là. Il le rappelait dans son rêve et recommencer à le battre tout en le violant. Il lui ordonnait de ne plus voir Draco et lui répétait sans cesse que Harry était à lui. Le gryffondor ne dormait plus que la moitié d'une nuit puisque Voldemort par « générosité » le laisser se reposer avant. Il aurait bien voulut recommencer à prendre les potions énergisantes, mais il avait fait une promesse à Hermione, et il savait qu'un jour de trop le tuerait. Tous les matins, il se jetait le sort d'effacement pour que personne ne vois son état déplorable. Sa seule consolation était ses amis. Hermione n'avait posé aucune question à Harry sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus dormir. Elle se comportait comme d'habitude avec lui, car elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'abusait plus des potions : ses yeux pétillaient de moins en moins. Harry profitait un maximum de la compagnie de ses amis. Il avait l'impression que cela le rendait plus fort au moment où il rejoignait Jedusor. Malgré tout le mal que le sorcier lui faisait subir, il garder encore espoir qu'il se calme et qu'il lui demande pardon. Mais au de là de tout ça, la chose la plus importante pour lui était qu'il lui dise « Je t'aime Harry ». Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Pendant plusieurs jours, le gryffondor fut encore plus malheureux par cette découverte. Un espoir lui revînt au cœur quelques jours plus tard quand il surprit une conversation entre deux amies.

************

« Il ne m'aime pas, j'en suis sûr maintenant Lizzy dit une grande brune aux cheveux très longs la mine abattue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? demanda la fille nommée " Lizzy ".

- Il n'arrête pas de me fuir ! Et il détourne les yeux à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent.

- Idiote dit doucement son amie. Tu ne sais pas qu'il y' a plusieurs moyens de dire à une personne qu'elle nous plaît ? »

La brune l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est pourtant connut ! Certaines gens fuient, d'autres rougissent, des personnes bafouillent quand elles parlent à leurs amoureux, d'autres ne savent pas quoi répondre quand tu poses une question parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à te contempler, et certains même, tapent celles qu'ils aiment.

- Ils tapent ? Répéta la brune abasourdi.

- Oui. J'ai lu dans un magazine que ces personnes là avaient du mal à exprimer leurs émotions et donc qu'ils passaient par le physique pour dire ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais avouer directement.

- Ha, d'accord, mais alors j'ai peut être une chance avec Jérémy !

- Bien sûr ! »

************

Harry se convainquait chaque matins en se réveillant que c'était l'explication de ce que Voldemort lui faisait chaque nuit. Qu 'il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre plus que tout qu'il l'aimait car il savait qu'il voyait Draco et pensait que son amant en était tombé amoureux.

Harry et Ron étaient entrain de regagner leurs salle commune. Ils devaient y retrouver Hermione qui ne suivait plus les cours de divination depuis la veille. Toutefois, avant que les deux amis atteignent le septième étage, le brun fut interpellé.

« Potter ! »

Le brun se retourna d'un geste vif et sourit intérieurement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? dit il d'un ton dégagé

- Oui, qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? reprit Ronald agressif

- C'est pas toi que j'ai appelé Weasmoche ! dit il en le regardant d'un air hautain. Il se tourna vers Harry. J'ai un message pour toi de la part d'un professeur.

- Alors donne le au lieu de te donner un air supérieur ! le coupa Ron.

- Je l'aurais déjà fait si tu n'avais pas été là ! Je dois délivrer le message seulement à Potter !

- Harry me dit tout donc ça ne change rien que je sois là ou pas !

- Pour moi si, on ne m'a pas dit Potter et Weasmoche mais juste Potter ! Et donc, enchaîna t' il en voyant que le roux aller dire quelque chose, je ne dirai rien tant que je ne serais pas seul avec lui.

- Harry ! dit Ron en espérant trouver de l'aide.

- C'est bon. Tu as gagné Malfoy. Ron je te rejoins.

- Mais ? !

- Il est capable d'insister encore longtemps, autant qu'il me donne le message tout de suite, en plus c'est peut être important. A tout de suite dit il en souriant à son ami et en suivant Draco. »

Le serpentard l'emmena dans un couloir peu empreinté, et l'invita à entrer dans une pièce inutilisée.

« C'était une excuse pour me voir je suppose » dit le gryffondor. Draco répondit au sourire du gryffondor et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« En vérité, ce dont je veux te parler est bien plus important... Et grave ajouta t-il d'un air solennel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y' a ? Tu as un problème ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- En vérité, c'est toi qui en a un.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué peut être ?

- Quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ....

- D'où viennent toutes les équimoses que tu portes ? l'interrompit le serpentard.

- Je n'en ai pas Draco.

- Ne me ments pas !

- Hier soir, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit. Au moment où j'ai regardé pour voir si je ne t'avais pas réveillé en me redressant brusquement j'ai vu un bleu apparaître sur ton visage. J'ai crus d'abord que j'avais mal vu. Mais quand j'en ai vu un autre faire son apparition, je n'avais plus de doute. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais c'était impossible. Harry reprit le blond plus sérieux que jamais qui t'invoque dans son rêve ?

- Draco » sanglota le brun.

Et là, il vida son sac. Il lui raconta tout, absolument tout sans faire de serpentard d'abord surprit par la liaison entre le maître des ténèbres et son ami puis il passa très vite à la colère en entendant la suite.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ça déclara t-il en entendant finalement Harry émettre la supposition que c'était une forme d'amour. Je pense que c'est possible, car il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer et que tout ce qu'il connaît est la colère, la jalousie et la haine. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire ça reprit il en voyant les yeux se son ami s'éclairer de bonheur. Harry, tant que tu me verras il continuera de te faire subir tout ça alors...

- Non, je ne veux pas Draco.

- Mais tu n'aurais plus à vivre tout ça !

- Tu sais, si il m'aime ce qu'il me fait n'a pas trop d'importance.

- Tu es un idiot, mais tu es aussi très courageux, un vrai gryffondor dit le serpentard en esquissant un sourire triste.

- Aller, maintenant que tu sais tout je m'en vais. A ce soir.

- A ce soir »

Avant de franchir la porte, le survivant s'avança vers Draco qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front tout en l'enlaçant. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux deux. Harry ne quittait jamais son ami après qu'ils se soient vu sans avoir eu son bisou sur le front. La première fois que Harry en avait demander un, à Draco, celui-ci s'était gentillement moqué. Mais le gryffondor lui avait dit qu'il était très sérieux et que ça lui permettait de bien continuer la journée. Alors son ami avait accepté. Un jour, le serpentard pour embêter le brun avait refusé de lui en faire un. Le survivant avait attendu toute la matinée avant que Draco ne lui en face un.

Le soir, Harry se coucha content. Il avait enfin pu parler à quelqu'un de son secret. « Merci Draco » pensa le gryffondor avant de s'endormir.

*************

« Bonsoir Harry

- Bonsoir. »

Tom se tenait en face d'une cheminée dos à l'adolescent. Il était entrain de contempler les flammes.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchis dit-il. Si tu vois encore Draco, je lui ferais du mal, beaucoup de mal » ajouta t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

Le gryffondor eut une boule dans la george.

« Alors ? Quand dis-tu ? demanda Jedusor en l'observant.

- Tu as gagné, je ne le verrai plus.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le plus marrant ? C'est que malgré tout le mal que tu me fais, je continue à avoir des sentiments pour toi. »

Tom détailla Harry du regard.

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque. »

Des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper des yeux du gryffondor. « Non pensa t-il. Il ne faut surtout pas que je pleure devant lui. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir dans votre rêve la première fois ? Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu continuer à le faire ? »

Tom Jedusor se retourna légèrement vers le feu et le contempla intenssement.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais me divertir. Je devais vraiment m'ennuyer pour faire ça d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repense. »

Les perles salées coulèrent le long des joues du brun.

« Alors, c'est la fin. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- En effet dit pensivement le serpentard. Mais aie bien en tête que si tu revois Draco Malfoy, je le tuerai. Même si désormais tout est finis entre nous. »

Harry vit à son corps qu'il allait bientôt disparaître.

« Alors, c'est finis. Adieu dit le brun.

- Adieu. »

Le gryffondor disparut sur ces paroles.

Ce n'est pas la fin Harry, mais le commencement murmura Tom toujours en contemplant le feu. Il disparut à son tour.

**Epilogue**

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'alla pas en cours sous prétexte qu'il n'allait pas bien et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Le soir, il ne vînt pas voir Draco qui l'attendit toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin le serpentard vînt le voir. Il remarqua tout de suite que son ami n'avait rien de particuliers mais il pouvait déceler une grande tristesse dans ses yeux. Ils discutèrent longtemps de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et Harry supplia Draco pour qu'ils ne se voient plus. Le serpentard lui avoua que cela lui ferait trop mal, ce que Harry affirma aussi. Draco eut alors une idée. Il avait entendu parler d'un sort qui faisait oublier tous les évènements qu'on voulait effacer de la mémoire. Le survivant approuva à contre l'idée. Draco passa alors ces moments libres à la bibliothèque. Il revenait voir tous les jours son ami dont l'état ce dégrader de plus en plus. Il dormait le stricte minimum et manger à peine. L'adolescent constatant cela accéléra ses recherches allant à la bibliothèque aussi de nuit. Ce n'est qu'au bout du cinquième jour que Draco revînt annoncer à son ami qu'il avait enfin trouver le sortilège. Il était temps car les joues de Harry commençaient à se creuser. Le serpentard lui dit qu'il fallait juste dire à voix haute ce que l'on voulait oublier et à la suite prononcé la formule, la baguette pointé sur la tête. Ils avaient décidés de faire ça le soir. En attendant, ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble essayant de ne pas trop penser à la soirée qui arrivait. Alors que le soleil déclinait, Draco sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant un petit paquet à Harry qui était assis à côté de lui sur un lit. C'est pour toi. »

Le gryffondor, ému prit le paquet et le déballa. Il en sortit une chaîne en argent où une bague d'homme y était suspendu.

« Mais ... C'est ta bague préférée Draco ! dit Harry. Non, je ne peux pas accepter. Et puis tu imagines si demain tu t'aperçois qu'il te la manque et que tu me vois avec au cou !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lu dans le livre que pour qu'il n y' ait pas de problème de ce genre, notre mémoire crée de faux souvenirs. Je pense que je ne me souviendrai plus d'avoir eu une bague comme ça.

- Mais même, je ne peux pas, tu l'aimes tellement cette bague ! Tu m'as même avouer qu'un jour tu avais oublier de la mettre et tu t'étais sentis mal toute la journée !

- Justement, je t'offre l'objet que j'aime le plus, comme ça c'est un peu comme si tu m'avais avec toi. Ça me fait vraiment plaisirs ajouta Draco en voyant dans les yeux verts de l'incertitude. Le survivant rougit.

- Mais moi, je n'ai pas de cadeau dit il tout honteux. A moins que ! réalisa t-il avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de dire « ce n'est pas grave ». Il passa ses mains derrière son cou, défit une attache et enleva un collier de son cou.

- Tiens, c'est ce dont je ne me sépare jamais. »

C'était une chaîne en argent avec un petit rond ovale destine à mettre des photos.

« J'y ais mis les photos des personnes que j'aime le plus. Ouvre ordonna doucement le brun.

- Je suis vexé Harry dit il d'un air faussement outré en regardant une photo sur laquelle se tenait Harry, Ron et Hermione bras dessus-bras dessous en rigolant.

- Idiot » répondit le garçon profitant de la seule occasion qu'il pouvait saisir de le traiter d'idiot alors que d'habitude les rôles étaient inversés.

Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant le gryffondor car il ne comprenait pas.

« Regarde bien » dit Harry qui savait très bien ce que cette expression voulait dire.

Le serpentard regarda plus attentivement : maintenant, ce n'était plus une photo du trio mais de lui.

« Je te rappelle que nous vivons dans un monde magique » le taquina le brun.

Draco ne releva même pas tant il était content.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je remplace tes photos ?

- Non, vas-y, il est à toi maintenant et puis je les ai dans mon album. »

Draco fit disparaître les photos d'un coup de baguette. Il fouilla dans son sac de cours et en retira une photo de lui et du gryffondor. Il s'était pris en photo lors de leur rituel. On voyait Draco de profil embrasser Harry sur le front et ensuite tous les deux sourirent à l'appareil photo le blond un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

Le serpentard réduit la photo et la mit dans le petit cadre. Il noua ensuite la chaîne autour de son cou.

« On ne voit plus le soleil maintenant Harry, il est tant. »

Le survivant hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent, et se prirent l'un dans dans les bras de l'autre. Draco embrassa le front de Harry.

« N'oublie pas, dit ce que tu veux oublier et prononcer la formule après.

- Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas si je le fais en premier ?

- Non, vas-y. »

Harry prit sa baguette, la porta à sa tête et dit d'une voix claire :

« Ma rencontre avec Draco Malfoy Oubliamentum. »

Le gryffondor ne se sentit pas bien. Il entendit Draco l'appeler. Il se retourna vers lui.

« Au faite Harry, vu que tu vas tout oublier je peux te le dire : je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime. »

L'adolescent eut une expression surprise et prononça le prénom du serpentard avant de s'évanouir.

« Tu n'as pas voulu oublier Voldemort Harry... murmura Draco. Tu es autant amoureux de lui ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a voulu nous écarter l'un de l'autre même en sachant que j'étais amoureux de toi alors que Harry l'aimait de toute son âme. Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez d'être aimé par Harry mon maître. Ma rencontre avec Harry Potter, Oubliamemtum » prononça t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry reprit des forces. Il put retourner en cours en début de semaine à la grande joie de Hermione qui ne s'était jamais autant fait de mauvais sang pour son ami. Il avait prit la décision de ne pas se laisser mourir à cause de Tom même si il en souffrait encore. Mais bon, comme une bonne nouvelle ne va pas sans une mauvaise, le premier cours que suivit Harry était Potions. Le pire pour lui c'était que le professeur les avait placés par binômes et qu'il était obliger de supporter Malfoy. Il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué cela, il en était certain.

Le gryffondor et le serpentard avait toutefois un point commun : chaque matin ils mettaient un certain collier qu'ils ne pouvaient quittés. Ils avaient oublié comment ils en étaient entrés en possession mais ils savaient qu'ils y tenaient beaucoup et qu'ils y attachaient une très grande importance.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième OS. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop frustré de ne pas savoir tout de suite ce qu'il va advenir de Harry. J'ai estimé qu'il serait bien de voir la relation entre Harry et Voldemort avant de poursuivre l'histoire. Merci à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews et comme d'habitude, argumentez si vous m'en laissez des péjoratives.

Notes de l'auteur

1) Comme vous l'avez sans doute constater, « Sous l'œil du Serpent » était plus un prologue que autre chose.

2) Je comprends que certains puissent être choqués du fait que Harry couche avec quelqu'un alors qu'il n'a que treize ans. J'avoue que cela m'a moi même surprise.

Si vous avez des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas, je sais qu'il y' a certains points qui sont assez flous.

J'espère bientôt vous retrouver pour le Troisième OS.


End file.
